


Little Spoon

by Dyslexic_linguist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Married Couple, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic_linguist/pseuds/Dyslexic_linguist
Summary: Catra has a deep, dark secret - when she's alone with Adora, under the cover of night… she likes to be cuddled by her blond girlfriend. As the little spoon.It's not her fault the position makes her feel safe, or that having Adora's arms wrapped around her chest makes her heart burn nice and warm. But when her lie about hating being the little spoon inadvertently causes Adora to (accidentally) spill the truth, the subsequent relentless teasing by the rest of their friends drives her to run away with Melog, hopefully for forever.There's just one problem. She just can't seem to sleep without her big spoon.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



Night falls across Brightmoon Palace, and soon only the twelve moons and the stars are illuminating the castle. Soft moonlight falls through a window into a bedroom on the North-End corner, casting gentle light on a tender, but rarely witnessed, scene. For on the bed lay a blond warrior sleeping blissfully, her strong arms wrapped around her lover in a tender grip, her torso curled against the magicat's body like a protective bubble. The magicat stirs slightly as a chill breeze blows through the window, and the warrior tightens her grip, warming her wife with her body heat. Soon the cat purrs, content, and falls back into her dream.

Such a beautiful setting, but safely hidden from view in the privacy of their haven, save for the blue eyes of an alien lioness - the magicat's animal companion. For you see, this was Catra's deep, dark secret - that under the cover of night, when the only human soul besides her was Adora, she would rest on her side, lying on their bed as she waited for her wife's familiar embrace. When she felt her comforting breath against her neck, the consoling support of the warrior's body behind her, her herculean arms against her soft stomach, only then would she fall asleep, feeling safe and sound in her lover's grip.

Yes, Catra was the little spoon, and she was in love with the cuddling position. The couple had tried different ways of falling asleep before, but none of the alternatives seem to stick, and after a night of restless sleep they would soon resume their default postures, to Catra's quiet delight. But this was her skeleton in her closet, a secret so shameful and humiliating she would rather die than have it revealed to anyone other than the person spooning her. In fact, she had never openly admitted her fondness for the position, not even to Adora.

Thankfully, they had been sleeping this way for almost three years now, and both residents of and visitors to the palace seemed none the wiser. So, with some luck, Catra hoped she could savor her little guilty pleasure in stealth and solitude, preferably for her entire life. 

Unfortunately, that night, the setting moons were not shining in her favor, as the feline would soon rise with the morning sun to find...

…

"Hey, pass me the Shining Stars cereal will you?" A bright-eyed Catra was busy searching for a sugary morning treat when Glimmer's groggy voice called out for her. The young queen entered the kitchen pantry, letting loose a big yawn that would have garnered the disapproval of her etiquette tutor. Behind her trailed the equally drowsy prince consort, stretching his aching back and rubbing his weary eyes.

"First off, how could you even want Shining Stars when there's the far superior Cookie Cat." Catra pulled out the chocolate cereal, shaking it enticingly. "Second," she added as the royal couple accepted the breakfast grain, albeit begrudgingly. "Why do you guys look so tired? Had a rough night?"

Bow nodded his head. "Oof, yeah, we tried different positions last night. Now, my muscles are having their painful revenge on me."

"That's the last time we _ever_ experiment again." Glimmer groaned. "We should have swapped back to our usual roles sooner." The exhausted couple's complaints were hastily interrupted by some loud gagging by a disgusted Catra.

The feline pulled a face. "Ugh, guys I really didn't need to know all that. Your sorry sex life is _not_ a morning topic, and it's not an _anytime_ topic." Blood flowed right up into Glimmer's head, her husband also burning red as the embarrassed couple shook their heads in vigorous denial.

"NO no no we're NOT talking about sex positions." The blushing queen slapped her head, only now realising her unintentional double entendre. "We're talking about some _very_ innocent cuddling." She shrugged her shoulders. "You know, like spooning?"

A smirk ran across the cat's lips as she opened the refrigerator, taking out a chilled bottle of milk. "Aw, how cute. Let me guess, Bow's usually the little spoon while Glimmer hogs the best spot." The feline laughed as she poured half the bottle into an empty bowl.

"Wow, you're wrong on so many levels." Bow shook his head, wagging a disapproving finger. "Most importantly, are you pouring milk _before_ the cereal? I thought your love for Adora had rehabilitated you." The kitten stuck out a playful tongue at him, all the while emptying the remnants of the cereal box into her milk-filled bowl, splattering drops of liquid milk all over the counter.

"You're cleaning that up, Horde Scum." Glimmer tutted. "Also, I'm obviously the little spoon, but because Bow likes to be cuddled a little too-" she rested her head against his chest, throwing an affectionate arm around his neck. "-we usually settle for a "sweetheart cradle". Something like this, but my arms usually just rest on his stomach." She patted her husband's tummy for effect. Catra rolled her eyes at the loverstruck pair, the archer pressing a kiss on his wife's forehead right in front of her.

"But you know what you're the most wrong about?" Bow raised a suspect eyebrow. "The fact that you think _big spoon_ is the better spot." He glanced at his wife, who gave a solid nod of approval. "No one prefers being the big spoon. Some of us _tolerate_ it when it's our turn, or the couple settles for a happy medium, but no one who goes full big spoon enjoys it."

Now, Catra knew she should have just kept her damn mouth shut. But, before she knew it, the words just flew out from her throat, her lips unable to catch them as they slipped through.

"That's not true. Some people who go full big spoon _do_ enjoy it." She froze as the implications of her throwaway comment hit her _dumb, stupid_ brain. Already Bow and Glimmer were shooting each other smug looks, and the feline braced herself for the onslaught of questions.

"Why, that's _very_ interesting." Glimmer's coy tone alone made Catra wince. "Seems to me that's _someone's_ speaking from personal experience."

Bow jumped on his wife's accusation. "Hey, we've been talking a lot about _our_ cuddling, but we never talked about _yours._ " Catra had to fight the urge to smack the shit-eating grin off his face. "So, Catra, who enjoys going full big spoon between you and Adora?"

Now this was a nightmare dilemma Catra had long dreaded being caught in. On one hand, she didn't want to outright lie about her and Adora's sleeping habits. But on the other, she had spent years cultivating her "dominant lesbian" persona - she loved that others tended to assume she was one who took charge in their relationship. In truth, she and Adora were happy to take turns leading in most aspects of their love life. The one exception was of course spooning, where Catra enjoyed simply relaxing and taking comfort in her lover's strength.

But no way in hell was she going to let Bow and Glimmer find out about _that._

"I mean." She coughed into her first. "Do you even have to ask?" The couple stared back at her, smiling expectedly. Catra sighed as she muttered through gritted teeth. 

"Of course I'm the big spoon." 

Glimmer jumped up and down in excited delight as Bow groaned, snapping his fingers in disappointment. 

"I knew it!" The triumphant queen threw a light punch on her dejected husband's shoulder. "Pay up, you owe me 20 silver."

Bow's eyes widened. "Hang on, _20_ silver? You were only half more correct than I was, you'll be lucky to get _10_ silver, buster." Catra starred, mouth agape as the couple began to bicker over their friendly bet.

"Wait, hold up," Catra interrupted the lovers' feud. "You guys had a _wager_ over who was the big spoon?" She shot a disapproving look in Bow's direction. "And you betted that _I_ was the little spoon?"

The archer had the decency to blush as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's not that I think you're submissive - not that there’s anything wrong with that!" He quickly added as Catra's disapproving look upgraded into a death glare. "It's just, Adora has an…" He pursed his lips as he searched for the right words to say. "... An aura of power. Something that makes her seem authoritative, but like, in a nurturing way."

Catra hated that she knew exactly what Bow meant. During bad nights, when her brain would run wild over painful childhood memories, all it would take to soothe her was to feel the little dips and rises of Adora's chest behind her as her wife breathed in and out. It was as if the blond's powerful presence alone was a comfort to the scared little kitten living inside her.

"Wow, that's stupid." The cat retorted with a snort. If she already was this far ingrained into the lie, she might as well run all the way with it. "Can't believe you’d think I would enjoy being the little spoon, Bow. I absolutely _detest_ it."

It was by pure dumb misfortune that Adora had decided to enter the pantry just as Catra made her loud declaration about her disdain for the submissive cuddle position, her eyes already going wide as she noticed the smile on her lover's face turn into despair.

"Wait, you hate being the little spoon?" Tears were already welling up in the blond's eyes, an image that stabbed at Catra's heart. But her heart soon resumed back to panicking as the First One continued. "But you've been the little spoon since we started dating." Adora sniffled and wiped away her tears, oblivious to her wife's desperate mouthing of _stop talking_ and her frantic swinging of her straightened palm at her throat, trying her darnest to signal to her dumb lesbian jock to _cut away now._ Beside her Bow and Glimmer had all but doubled over, trying unsuccessfully to hide their sniggering as Catra's lie unravelled with each apologetic word out of Adora's mouth.

"I'm really so sorry Catra, I always thought you liked being the little spoon. You always slept so soundly when my arms were around you…" The blond finally realised the ever increasing volumes of their two friends' giggles, and turned to them, tilting her head in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Adora scratched her forehead, hurt that her best friends seemed to be making light of this _very_ upsetting revelation. Meanwhile, Catra buried her burning face in her hands. 

_Oh god it's happening._

"Oh Adora," Glimmer started, wiping away her tears of laughter, "You pure bean. Catra doesn't actually hate the little spoon position." She pointed an accusing finger at the flushed feline. "She just was too embarrassed to admit to us the truth - that she _is_ the little spoon!" 

"Hold up, doesn't that mean I win the bet?" Bow pumped his fist down. "Yes! Give me my 20 silver, honey."

"20 silver? Hey I was only half wrong - I did say that Catra spent half of the time enjoying being the little spoon." Glimmer was quick to dismiss her husband's claims of victory, and soon the two were back at their light-hearted quarrel over the spoils of their bet. All this while, Adora's disappearing melancholy had been replaced by mischief upon seeing the guilty look on her wife's face. She crossed her arms, smirking.

"Is that true Catra?" The feline wanted nothing better but to dig a grave into the ground right now and stay buried there - her reputation was dead now anyways. 

"I mean…" She turned her head down, desperate to avoid her partner's gaze. "I do… I do like being the little spoon." Her open admission was soon met with a chorus of _aws,_ from both her partner and her squealing friends. Catra felt for sure her ears would melt right off if they could burn any hotter.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." The feline grumbled, shaking a fist at her jeering friends. "Come on, Adora, let's get out of here and enjoy our breakfast in peace." She took her laughing wife's hand with one paw, carrying her bowl of delectable delights in the other.

Glimmer blew a low whistle. "Wow, someone's trying to show us she can still take charge." She nudged Bow, who was holding in his stitching sides. "It's alright Catra, you go enjoy your breakfast in Adora's _strong_ , _safe_ hands." The little bastard had the cheek to _wink_ at her as the grumpy cat dragged a chuckling Adora out of the pantry.

This was gonna be a long week.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, She Ra Fandom!
> 
> Yes, it is I, the writer of the (completed!) Drunk Detective Adora fic you may have seen popping around Ao3. This time I bring you a new comedic fic, inspired by the headcannon of Tumblr user (and I believe fellow A03 user?) Breeeliss
> 
> https://breeeliss.tumblr.com/
> 
> In summary, her headcanon goes that Adora starts a (correct) rumor that Catra's the little spoon and the rest of the gang gives her so much shit about it that she goes off the grid with Melog for 2 days. 
> 
> I've adapted it to make Adora's less mean spirited and to flesh out the events that that leads Catra to run away- and of course, what makes her return.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! I think it's a very funny and fluffy premise and I hope to do it justice. As always, do leave a comment if you want to!


End file.
